


7:57 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after he found himself in his daughter's arms.





	7:57 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after he found himself in his daughter's arms and recalled his wish to be with her, but forgot to mention her being alive.

THE END


End file.
